Not As it Seems
by ChangeYourWays
Summary: He was famous, due to his basketball capabilities and was intrigued by a brunette, the shy local coffee house worker, who he believed could do so much better than the likes of him regardless of the fact everyone else saw him as perfection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Slightly nervous as its my first fanfic but all reviews are deeply appreciated **

Troy Bolton, a man at 25 years of age with the world at his fingertips, most would assume. But family and close, extremely close friends knew different. The truth? It was far more complicated for most to imagine. Why would one assume he has the world at his fingertips? The answer was simple, he was famous. Famous beyond most Peoples wildest dreams and desires. You see he was the star of the show, the Los Angeles Lakers show to be exact. Don't misunderstand the predicament he was in, he loved Basketball to the point where he'd pledge allegiance to the sport at the tender age of five that he would to everything in his power to become the best, not only in High school, but everywhere. Maybe that was part of the problem he considered…

Collapsed among white crisp sheets of cotton in a rather extravagant bed, he sighed. He just didn't understand, when had life gotten like this? His mother Lucille had always told him, he had matured into a handsomely charming gentleman. Maybe she was biased considering he was an only child, and the apple of his Mothers eye and everyone knew it, including himself. Maybe when he was a teen he'd used it to his advantage, but now as a fully grown adult he unashamedly admitted he adored his Mother. His Farther? Jack was apparently his name; not that it mattered. You see he'd abandoned him at three, not only him but his Mother as well. Needless to say, he'd had grown to resent him over the past 22 years.

The problem was Troy Bolton, point guard of the Lakers, was _lonely._

Many would probably explode in laughter and fits of giggles at the thought of that, thinking it was some kind of hilarious joke. You see at six feet four inches tall, with eyes which were often described by the female population as fascinating. They shone and changed colour depending on his mood, a grey to a light blue. Not only that but his strong physique due to Basketball, his defined cheekbones and jaw with a cute, but alluring smile, attracted many women. The only problem was for them, Troy was an unusually perceptive guy; for a jock, but others needn't know that. For he was certain, the women or whatever they would be described as were only interested in two things. _His social status and money. _ Oh the irony, the thought nothing much had changed at all since high school, only now he felt more alone and had more expensive toys to play with. Yes, another factor that attracted women was his large bank balance which was provided not only by his largely successful basketball career but the occasional modelling contract. He was wise to all their games.

Due to a relentless amount of women throwing themselves, quite literally in some cases into his arms, one may assume he used it to his advantage and as a result he would be an arrogant womanizer, with strong tendencies to show narcissistic behaviour.

_Wrong._

For he simply wasn't interested in using people, never had been. He assumed that he possessed this quality due to his absent Farther. Troy in fact prided himself in never taking people or anything for that matter, for granted. For example, he knew he had not only been gifted with an extraordinary talent, but he had worked exceptionally hard to maximise his potential.

But now, he'd reached a point in his life where he wanted, no scratch that needed and completely desired more. Inevitably, his thoughts turned to a girl, no _the_ girl who possessed deep soulful eyes, wow sometimes he sounded like such a girl. He'd only met her this morning for goodness sake, but as of then she had already consumed his every thought, hence the reason as to why he was reflecting on life.

_Flashback_

_He loved the open fresh air, with wind blowing into his face. The freedom he felt whilst riding his skateboard was something he wished he could have more, unfortunately due to the vast amount of paparazzi it wasn't possible. Gliding down the pavement, avoiding knocking unsuspecting people over with headphones on, a simple t-shirt, pair of shorts, vans and a cap was Troy. The cap was for extra measure, in the hope of going unnoticed. Just the way he preferred it. _

_He needed a coffee, deciding to stop at the nearest coffee-house he passed; with this in mind he pushed harder, faster on the pavement. Soon his heaven was insight, his local Starbucks, this was near enough his second home, he'd visit here daily at 9:00 am. Retrieving his Penny skateboard from beneath him and his headphones of his head, he pushed open the door. Sighing in relief when he realised it was quite. About to do as usual, inhale the intoxicating smell, but he stopped. He could feel something different, not sure whether it was a positive or negative pull on his internal organs. He scanned the small shop, and found something even tinier if possible._

_ She was different; he knew that instantly, just at a first glance._

_Behind the counter, was a petite brunette. Hair tied back, with a few stray, uncontrollable curls framing her face. Higher cheekbones then he thought possible, adorned her face, with cute heart-shaped lips and a small button noise also features he felt himself already appreciating. His light sapphire eyes travelled to her large brown ones, which seemed to be too large for her stature. Not that he was complaining, because he'd already reached the conclusion that she was without doubt enticingly beautiful. She must have been new he assumed, as he knew the staff who worked there. He greatly appreciated the level of privacy they had given him causing him to like this destination even more._

_Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he decided he must have looked like a complete and utter freak due to staring at her so intently. With this in mind, his free arm automatically went to scratch the back of his neck, a habitat he had attained when nervous, or slightly unsure of a situation. He decided to move towards the counter to order his chocolate frappuccino and double shot espresso, after all that is what he had come for. _

_He hoped she'd not seen him, rooted to the spot by just her appearance, or he'd probably look like a stalker. He chuckled slightly, usually it was the women stalking him. See, she was different. And he liked it._

_To passers-by, it would look like he was staring intently at the menu trying to decide on what he wanted. Sure he would have been, if that was written on a certain girl behind the counter. He just stood there, in the hope of soaking in her appearance, he grinned to himself realising she must have been just a little over five feet tall. Did he mention he had a soft spot for small women?_

_Troy moved towards the cash register to place his order, unable to wipe the rare smile which currently seemed to take over half his face when he realised she was serving him. Glancing down at her body, he realised just how small she was. He was quite certain his two fairly large hands could enclose her waist, thoughts which needed to be stopped as his recognition slowly downed upon him that just her appearance was having such an effect on his insides. He knew better than to presume girls were attractive by their appearance, personality is what really mattered._

_"Good morning" came Troy's pleasant greeting. He didn't know why but he was overcome with a need to be polite as possible towards her. She had then fully turned her attention towards him and for some unknown reason to him, had instantly blushed a deep ruby shade of red. He felt his throat close in on him at that, he just wanted to make her at ease not unsettle her. 'Well done Troy', he muttered as though in pain with himself._

_"Mor..Morning, May I take you order sir?" her honey sweet voice had graced his ears. This in turn left Troy stunned slightly, fuck. Why did her voice have the perfect mixture of sexiness and cuteness? He could feel it already, the urge to get to know her. He knew for that moment on, he would do anything for her. Regardless of the fact he hadn't asked for her name. He was officially pathetic. _

_"Um, sure a small chocolate frappuccino and double shot espresso please." She smiled at this, God her smile, is astounded him. No words, simply no words could tell you how beautiful and intriguing it seemed to be._

_"Perfect combination." She'd muttered under her breath, still blushing. Politely he'd smiled in return, not trusting his voice to reply as he knew a croaking sound, rather like a frog's would appear instead of his normal voice. Silently, he handed over a $20 note and muttered a quick "thank you, keep the change" and moved seemingly as slowly as his legs could carry him to the end of the bar to wait for his as she so gracefully put it 'perfect combination'. He certainly thought so; however he certainly wasn't talking about his choice in beverages._

_He'd decided to stay after receiving his drinks, something he never, ever did. He had an urge to observe her. He managed to manoeuvre his long, toned limbs into a corner which provided the perfect view of her, but also hid him in danger of him being spotted._

_He'd been staring off slightly into space, for around half an hour. Checking up on her now and again, to see what she was up to. And noticed her blush had suddenly vanished, and at one point she seemed to be humming to herself. She was adorable; he let out an exasperated sigh. 'That's why she'd never go for you' his subconscious cruelly remarked. For he knew it was true. _

_"Excuse me sir, are you finished with your cup? It's just I was well, wondering if I could get you a refill or perhaps clear this mess for you?" Instantly looking up, then back down in shyness, he saw those huge, shy eyes almost peering at him in fear. He was utterly confused. He'd always thought he was fairly approachable, must have been wrong. He wanted and needed to make her feel as though she could trust him._

_"Troy" he stated as though in a peace offering. He looked towards her, finally finding the courage from God knows where and noted how her forehead crinkled in confusion, then recognition. As she turned the colour, he could only describe as the shade of that similar to a tomato. _

_Smiling at her, for what seemed to be a while, a quite awkward atmosphere had occurred he thought. So he plucked up the courage from out of know where and quietly asked for a refill. Just to know she was now forced to return to him, if only for good he mused. Returning a few moments later with a refill, and what seemed suspiciously to him like her own 'perfect combination'. A large smiled forced its way on to his face at that, she was just so cute._

_ Setting the small cup down shyly, with shaking hands and trembling fingers he noticed. "There you are Troy." Hearing her say his name, made his insides flip at an abnormal rate and set pulses racing in places they shouldn't be at this moment in time._

_"erm.. Thanks… Thank you." He stuttered. Angry at himself, he'd never been like this before he contemplated. Noticing she was about to retract her arm, he looked up making sure as he did so to wear his puppy dog face and politely asked if she'd like to sit, as it seemed as though she was about to take a long overdue break._

_However, next she said something which, he was certain made small indentations on his heart._

_"Thank you, I know your only trying to be kind, but I'm sure you have better people to be talking to" she hadn't said it in a sarcastic manner, but as though she saw him as superior to her. And that was by far the exact opposite of the truth._

_What? Was she crazy? Hadn't she looked in a mirror before? Obviously not. _

_Stuck, in his thoughts he hadn't realised her make herself scarce from his presence. But when he did, he knew he needed to grow a backbone. Hesitating, he walked slowly, shuffling his feet on the wooden floor beneath him towards her. Finally, reaching her table he noticed she had become engrossed in the novel 'pride and prejudice'. He smiled, in admiration and respect. It had always been a secret favourite of his. _

_"Excuse me, miss. I just wanted to let you know that I definitely don't have better people to be talking to. Would you give me the pleasure in knowing your name?" Looking down, he concluded that she could get him to do anything. He means anything. _

_Looking up shyly, eyes hooded by her thick long lashes she instantly blushed at the sight before her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Gabriella Montez. It's a pleasure to meet you". Holding out her hand, in offering as a formal way to introduce herself. He took her miniature hand as gently as possible, finding that her skin was as soft as butter and shook it. And returned with a polite "pleasure to meet you as well, good choice in book by the way." Nerves got the better of him, even though finding her presence was intoxicating and slowly he mumbled a quick "bye." And with that, he picked up his skateboard, and sauntered over to the door._

_Glancing back at her, He noticed she hadn't even looked up. And with a great deal of regret with his rather sudden departure, he exited the coffee shop with different emotions whirling around inside him._

* * *

He sighed, pulling himself out of his day dream and those cruel thoughts because he knew a girl such as Gabriella wouldn't care in the slightest whether or not he was point guard of the Lakers. For he knew instantly, someone like her had depth and would therefore look beyond fame as to what was behind the mask. Another thought struck him then, she was unbelievably _shy. _Life could be cruel at times, for he knew she would _never_ be interested in him…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, visitors and followers each one was welcomed :)**

Gabriella Montez knew she was a shy girl; at 22 years of age, for as long as she could remember she'd constantly been referred to as the shy, studious girl who had attained unbelievable results in high school and as a result had been the valedictorian for the class of 2008 at her local high school. Thus given the fact she has achieved phenomenal grades, it had left her open to a wide option choice for college. But they'd never been a dispute in her mind; she was going with her friends to Los Angles. The main reason because of this was due to the fact she wasn't quite feeling independent enough without them. But also considering she was majorly shy in front of new people, it had given her much needed reassurance that she'd not been singled out again as she had sometimes been in high school. By singled out she meant the entire cheer squad having a problem with her, causing her to sometimes be left in floods of tears due to their thoughtless and cruel actions. She'd never really understood their problem; she tried to stay out of their way, which included hiding when seeing a member pass her in the corridor or hiding when they'd been targeting someone else and for that she was thoroughly ashamed of her actions. Doing nothing was just as bad as the bullying she'd always felt.

Although she had never been in love or had a series boyfriend, she was extremely proud of the fact that she had friends who she could trust no matter what. Her three best friends; Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke were always there for her whenever she needed them. Coincidently, Sharpay and Ryan were twins and had met Gabriella; whom was playing with Zeke at the time in the sand pit at kindergarten. The four of them had instantly bonded and been inseparable ever since. Although, Zeke and Sharpay had been together since the start of high school, it had never been a problem amongst them. As they were growing up, their fellow peers had assumed that something was going on between Gabriella and Ryan due to their close friendship but in honesty nothing had ever happened between them. Even though she had suspected on a just a few occasions that Ryan had maybe hugged her too long, or looked at her as though he wanted something more than friendship but in Gabriella's mind it was clear, she'd never like him or think of him in that way.

Mumbling to herself when she realised she was yet again thinking about her first shift at the job she started yesterday morning, it wasn't so much as the work. That had been great, although it wasn't too hard she liked it as she was constantly busy, she hated just sitting around doing nothing. It was all going well until, _he_ had walked in. She'd noticed him as soon as he'd walked through the door, although she'd quickly looked away hoping to somehow make herself invisible or for the ground to swallow her hole; at that moment in time she couldn't care less any of the two options would be better. As soon as she saw him, not even his face. She could feel it inside her; to her the feeling was indescribable. She'd never felt a gravitational pull towards someone before, let alone just their presence.

Not that it mattered; he probably thought she was an idiot. If she hadn't over analysed the scenes which played between them, she would have assumed he was patronising her. But the look in his eyes, suggested anything but that. He was desired by most heterosexual females across the globe, but yet he still was generously polite towards her, even though things like their social status were at completely opposite ends of the scale. He'd even gone as far as suggest that he 'definitely didn't have better people to be talking to.' Once she'd heard these words, it was impossible to stop her hopes rising, but they were squashed by his rather abrupt departure. But he had gone out of his way to make conversation with her, _probably taking pity on you_ her subconscious encouraged or was just a genuinely nice guy. After all, what male point guard would admire her choice in book? Not wanting him to feel as though she was any stranger when he'd left she just stared at the pages as though they were blank, not paying attention to the words but instead hating the fact she didn't have the nerve to uphold a conversation with a single male other the Ryan.

The rest of her shift had gone exceptionally; her manager had been particularly impressed with her work ethic. That was until Kelsi, her manager had briefly mentioned that Troy Bolton comes here every morning, without fail. Trying her best to conceal her blush at the thought of him repeatedly seeing her, she'd busied herself in her work. The coffee wouldn't make itself after all. Obviously though, Kelsi didn't know him as well as she claimed, as this morning he was nowhere in sight. Facing the fact that he'd gone elsewhere to avoid someone like her, she inwardly groaned and decided she _really_ needed to get out of this apartment.

* * *

He had a habit of waking up in the morning, 5 minutes before his alarm. This seemed unusual but Troy hated loud ringing bells against his ears, strange he knew. Naturally gathering more enthusiasm than normal, as he realised today his Mother was coming for her long anticipated visit. Perhaps she'd baked him some chocolate chip cookies. God thoughts of this made him miss home. _Home,_ to him was Albuquerque, New Mexico to be exact. Due to him becoming increasingly lonely these past couple of years, he felt himself craving to go home more and more often. But if he wasn't able to go home, a small part of home coming to him was just as good, right?

Rolling out of bed, it had dawned upon Troy that he wouldn't have time for his daily Starbucks, therefore no chance to see _her. _Uncertain whether this in fact was a good or bad thing he trudged over to his large bathroom, for his morning shower. The good about seeing Gabriella, was obvious; he got the gift to be in her presence. These thoughts excited him, but as quick as the excitement came they were washed away by anxiety. She'd not even looked up when he exited the coffee-house, thus telling him she wasn't in the least bit interested. And even if she was interested, which was highly unlikely, he'd stuff it up soon enough. Assuming she was experiencing the forming emotion, as well as that she probably assumed he was some idiot due to his odd behaviour. And as result, yet again he felt overcome with anger for how he'd left her yesterday.

Stopping in front of his large garage, Troy was unsure on which vehicle to take. You see his mother was fairly modest, given the fact she'd had Troy at the adolescent age of just sixteen. He could take his beat up truck, it was his first ever car before college and couldn't really bring himself to get rid of it therefore providing the reason as to why it had sat in his garage for the past two years, not moving just the slightest inch. He could take his Ferrari, yellow was its colour. Even though he knew it was an extravagant vehicle, he just liked the pace. Gabriella would look good in yellow he assumed due to her Hispanic skin tone. _God sake, get her off your brain, she doesn't care. _He'd yelled in frustration, but regretted that as soon as the commotion came, he listened and sure enough numerous cameras could be heard clicking in the background outside his gates at the bottom of his driveway. Letting out a sigh in exasperation, he realised they'd made the vehicle choice for him, the Land Rover it was, he loathed how Paparazzi hounded him, but even more so his mother. Choosing this car, he realised it'd give her at least some kind of protection against them, due to its large mass.

Arriving at LAX, he groaned out in frustration realising he was half an hour late, causing his already irritable mood to worsen. Seeing his Mother waiting for him, with a less than impressed look on her face, he sighed. She'd always hated tardiness. At least there were no paparazzi around shouting questions as to whom this 'mystery lady was'. _Cringe_, she was his Mother. Grinning over at her, in which he hoped to be his most persuasive facial form, he advanced towards her and soon enough she was in his bear like arms. God he'd missed her comforting hugs and having someone to talk to.

After his mother's usual greeting for Troy, this consisted of pretty much full body inspection as though to check all limbs were correctly in place. They'd decided that she would return to Troy's house while he rushed off to training and then eventually they'd have the opportunity to catch up over dinner. _Great_. When his dear old Mother had mentioned the phrase 'catch up' he knew at once that meant he was in for at least a two to three hour grilling on his love life, or better still lack of. Still, it was nice to finally have _real _company if only for a few days.

Pacing through the gym into the locker room, in the hope of the coach failing to notice he was late. Excitement, coursed throughout him, he might be feeling slightly lonely at this moment in time, but this never failed to give him an out from those thoughts as when entering the locker room he knew all discussions would be basketball focused.

Chad Danforth was the closest friend he had, they'd practically been inseparable since the age of five and now all these years later they were still playing ball together. But much of that had changed this past couple of years when Chad had found a girl called Taylor, don't get Troy wrong she was lovely and he knew that she was good for Chad, but still it had still left him even more isolated than ever in the town nicknamed 'tinsel town'. Now, as oppose to going out near enough every night, they'd be lucky if they could go out once every fortnight. But he guessed that's what love did to you, abruptly thoughts of a girl with considerably larger than average brown eyes surfaced to the forefront of his mind. Plastering a half grin on his face they greeted each other in their special, exclusive hand shake, others in the room couldn't help but grin and roll their eyes. To everyone else they were still just as childish as ever.

"So, how's momma Bolton doing?" Chad inquired, with a teasing glint in his eyes but an innocent expression on his face, he knew this could catch the attention of the other Laker players. Due to the fact she was only several or a few years older than a couple of the players, they had often enjoyed teasing him about the 'hotness' of his Mother as they'd so degradingly put it, much to Troy's disbelief and anger.

"For the love of your precious hair Chad, please leave it for today. I'm just not in the mood, ok?" Inwardly, Troy groaned he knew this would of only have pricked Chad's interest, but at least it would have gotten the attention away from his mother. Forever interested and as predictable as ever Troy knew Chad would only start inquiring, no pestering as to what had gotten under his skin. Smirking, to himself when he realised it was time to finally get out there and start training, he would at least avoid the questions for a few more hours.

Troy had stayed afterhours, relinquishing in the open court free for his use. Truth being he'd contemplated going home a few hours ago but had decided against the idea due to needing to get his head clear before dinner tonight. However, looking up at the clock he knew he'd have to go home soon. Thus making a stroll over to the locker room, to say he was more than shocked that Chad was still there was quite the understatement.

"Chad, don't mean to be rude. But why are you still here?" Troy just stared with utter bewilderment, as Chad calmly spinned his precious 'Annette' around on his index finger. 'Annette' being his basketball, because heaven forbid Chad Danthorth spend a minute without it. To say he was obsessed would be a pretty accurate description.

"Well, not going to go all girly on you and crap but there's obviously something wrong. So come one dude, spill the beans or the feelings. Whichever way you want to put it, because I know for sure if Momma Bolton's here and ok; you're playing that poorly on court then something's not right." Troy just stared at him, deliberating on whether to tell him or not. He'd most like laugh his afro off if he knew that although he'd spoken just a few short sentences to Gabriella he was already enthralled with her. But what had he got to lose by telling Chad? At least it would give someone else's perspective.

"Don't laugh; I swear if you laugh, you'll somehow regret it." Even though Troy knew the threat he had made was empty, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the slightly confused yet scared look which currently decorated Chad's face. Deciding to put him out of his misery, he proceeded to carry on.

"It's about a girl, and before you start let me finish. She's different; don't look worried she hasn't got three heads or anything. Quite the opposite actually, she's stunning appearance wise but she's the first girl in a long time who hadn't seem _too_ delighted by the fact I was famous. And, you know as well as I do how much I like that." Stopping himself before he rambled on about how gorgeous she was, he glanced over to see Chad staring at him as though he honestly didn't know what the problem was. Wasn't it obvious?

"Not to sound too dumb, but I don't really know the problem. Your _Troy Bolton_, women pretty much worship you, literally in some cases." Unknown to Chad he'd already gotten straight to the problem, how ironic Troy internally remarked.

"And that's exactly the problem, she's shy. So I doubt she'd enjoy getting to know someone like me, where your personal life is splashed all over the media for everyone to see, not really a good match. Besides, I only met her yesterday morning and couldn't even uphold a decent conversation; she probably thinks I'm stuck up or something." And with that admission out in the open, he felt his stomach ache a little at the prospect that she may think that he thought of her as to be beneath him.

"Hey man, you don't know that for sure. If she's shy I don't think it's likely that she'll be rude so I'm willing to take a guess and believe that if you're nice enough, she'll give you a chance. Anyway, I'll see you later, date night with Taylor." After they'd completed their decidedly odd handshake, Troy stood still for a few moments contemplating his words. Would she really give him a chance to prove himself?

Shaking his head, in a vain attempt to get rid of his thoughts Troy concluded it was time to get home, and change. He was starving. Rushing home, to find paparazzi outside his gate, internally he sighed but all the same politely asked them to shift aside. He didn't want a story running on how moody he was, after all and he knew in the back of his mind it was just their job, just like he had one. He only wished they didn't have to focus on him as much.

"Mom, I'll just shower and change. Then we can get going." Although receiving no reply, Troy knew his mother will have heard him due to the fact the house was silent, a little too much for Troy's liking a lately. Truth be told, he was fed up of coming home to an empty house with no one to share it with, the only company he had around recently was his cleaner. God, he sounded feebler as his day passed. Pushing those thoughts a side, he paced up the stairs two at a time in the hope of distracting himself. Emerging from the shower, with just a towel around his waist travelled over to his walk-in wardrobe. 'Why did he even have one?' those thoughts continuously ran through his head, when in here, he was content with basic clothing. Relating the wardrobe to himself, he considered the similarities, for he too had too much space in his life. _God, what was the matter with him today. _Cursing to himself when he realised all he had been doing since yesterday morning was reflecting on how pitiful his life was, pushing those thoughts a side for the final time he decided to get changed.

Not five minutes later had Troy emerged, wearing a white cotton shirt with a pair of smart but yet casual jeans accompanied by a pair of sneakers on his feet. You see despite what people believed he'd never really bothered too much with his appearance, usually nine times out of ten he would just chuck on his nearest clothes. Knowing it was somehow a miracle that he still managed to look presentable the majority of the time. Greeting his mother at the bottom of the winding stair case, he quickly noted she looked somewhat miffed. Pretending not to notice, he knew if he quizzed her about it, it more than likely wouldn't end well for him.

Concluding that both of them wanted to go somewhere private, as he knew they both hated attention. He decided that he'd take her to the 'Baylor's' at the other side of town. Although, it was a good half an hour away when travelling in the car, like his local coffee house he got the privacy he often craved. Knowing it was somewhat ironic, that he felt lonely at many times but found himself craving privacy, he chuckled to himself slightly at how contradictory that may sound.

Stepping out of his Land Rover, Troy could of swore he's spotted a brunette from behind looking suspiciously like Gabriella, shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts and finding no brunette in sight, all he could assume now was that he'd officially gone _insane. _

"Troy, what's the matter love?" Wow. She was quick this time, possible a record. Lucille Bolton wasted no time, when he's seemed to be in a distant mood. He knew this, but this time he just wished she'd not be as observant.

"Honest, I don't know what you mean." He knew before he said it that his Mother would see past the little white lie, but for him there was always hope when he was in a mood like this. Luckily for Troy, before he could be questioned further it looked as though a waitress was approaching. He would be eternally grateful to her for this save.

"Hey, I'm Sharpay and I'll be your waitress for this evening. May I take your order please?" Gesturing for his Mother to order first, Troy let himself survey the local restaurant. It had become a habit he had acquired since becoming famous; he hated it when he felt as though he was being watched apart from when he was on court of course. Sighing in relief when he hadn't spotted anything or anyone of concern, he felt his body immediately relax. Unbeknown to him though, he'd missed a small figure who was too engrossed in her work in the corner of the restaurant.

* * *

"So, how's work going?" Starting in the conversation, whilst waiting for his lasagne to cool, in the hope of avoiding what was wrong with him, Troy knew this would work. It was one of things he admired in her; her passion for her work. His Mother was a nurse back home in Albuquerque and spent the majority of her time there not only working but helping to organise fun days to help raise funds for the hospital. Now Troy was gone, she'd found herself being increasingly there and she had enjoyed it, she loved her work.

"Good, but it just gets hard sometimes you know. Seeing children, so weak really gets to you when you see it every day. But it's worth it, to see them smiling when they receive good news." Lucille smiled at her son, as he listened with a look of understanding on his face, she was proud of the boy she'd raised. Although it hadn't been easy; financially and emotionally at times she could safely say he meant everything to her and had made her even prouder.

"I know what you mean; I'm going to visit some of the children at the Los Angeles Children's Hospital, in a few days. There's a charity day, it's a shame you won't have time to stay for it actually." Despite the fact Troy didn't relish in his fame, he enjoyed this side of it. It allowed him to visit children who were in some cases terminally ill; to make them smile again really was something he enjoyed being able to give to them.

With his Mother nodding in agreement, Troy decided it was the right time to produce his gift for her. Knowing his Mother would have done a lot of work at the hospital recently he'd checked with Antony and decided to book them a stay in London, she'd always wanted to go visit but hadn't had the opportunity before due to having commitments; such as looking after Troy when he was younger and working when he'd moved out. Antony was his Mothers recently new Husband, although they'd been together 10 years previous. At first he hadn't seen eye to eye with him, he didn't want his mother to get hurt. But realising his intentions were pure, they had put their arguments behind them and he'd made a real effort for his Mother's sake to be as friendly as possible.

"Troy, this is very generous of you, are you sure?" Lucille had exclaimed, somewhat like a teenage girl which inevitably gained attention from other diners. Nodding his head as though it was nothing, he sheepishly scanned the restaurant in the hope that they hadn't disrupted others. He almost let out a sigh in relief when he saw they hadn't, but captured it before it escaped his lips when he saw that he had gotten the attention of one particular diner.

Noting her casual assemble, a few books placed out in front of her, the suddenly felt the strong urge to ignore his mother for the first time in his life. Wishing more than anything, he could march over there a sweep her into his arms, finally glancing at the tiny features of her face. He stopped and it seemed like she had as well. He'd started to gawk at her with a mixture of confusion and awe, finding the unmistakable blush appearing on her cheeks, he almost got the chance to smile at her_. Almost._

For what he saw then, he was sure felt something indescribable painful freely tearing him apart, limb by limb, nail by nail. Wanting more than anything to look away, but feeling as though it was compulsory to watch, he carried on starring even if it felt as though some kind of personal torture. He watched a male approach her at a rather fast pace, instead being the one to sweep her up in _his _arms, he watched in agony as the two of them seemed to beam at each other enclosed in each other's arms , as he could only presume by the way they were looking at each other was of _love._

_She had a boyfriend?_

Finding the air almost feel as though it was suffocating him, he quickly looked away, willing himself to look at anyone but her at her precious boyfriend. In the hope of the desperate feelings of jealousy would somehow disappear, unfortunately for him they did no such thing.

"I need to get out of here." He stated as calmly as possible to his mother with no emotion at all, and for the first time in Lucille's life she found she was looking Troy with an unreadable expression on his face. Troy was busy placing excess Dollars on the table, not bothering to check how much it was, just needing some kind of release and wishing if he could to evaporate into thin air.

Whilst he had been doing this, as discretely as possible Lucille looked over to where her son had been looking only noting a small, thin young woman, who seemed to excel in the department of looks and elegance. Although noticing her male companion with a rather fetching pink hat, she could not help feeling slightly bewildered at the effect they seemed to have on her son.


End file.
